Más y más profundo
by Christalm
Summary: Star ha cometido un error imperdonable, y un abismo surge entre ella y Marco. Los hechos los separarán y aún así, intentarán mantenerse unidos, para al final, sucumbir al dolor. Inspirada en los fic "Noche desagradable" / "Charla desagradable" de SimpleCosa NO ES UNA CONTINUACIÓN OFICIAL. Es sólo una idea que me vino despues de leer la historia.


_Nota del autor: Se me ocurrió esta historia tras leer el fic de "SimpleCosa", "Charla Desagradable". Se podría considerar una potencial tercera parte, pero no la que uno esperaría. :)_

 _Yo soy del gusto de los finales felices, y es del tipo de tercera parte que a mí me gustaría, pero de vez en cuando hay que salirse de su zona de confort._  
 _ **Esta es una historia trágica**. Estais avisados. Algún alma sensible podría derramar alguna lágrima._

 _EDITADO: He cambiado el rating a M por los sucesos de la historia. Creo que está justificado.  
_

* * *

Desde que Eclipsa se había hecho con el trono, muchas cosas habían cambiado. Marco y Star compartieron más aventuras hasta encontrar a Moon, quien no volvió a ser la misma desde que había estado tanto tiempo en el mundo de la magia.

Por algo de tiempo, Eclipsa, Globgor y la pequeña Meteora compartieron castillo con Moon, Star y Marco. Probablemente la situación habría sido más estable de no ser las peleas con los otros miembros Butterfly, como Erethia, que veían en Eclipsa una amenaza a su posición como familia real.

Aquella situación tensa se resolvió dejando el castillo a la verdadera familia real. Moon fue con River al castillo Johansen y Star regreso temporalmente a la Tierra.

Sus padres decidieron que Star tendría más oportunidades de formarse allí. No le había ido tan mal en el pasado y así estaría alejada de los peligros de una guerra de realeza y líneas sucesorias.

Todo pareció una vuelta atrás en el tiempo, antes de lo de Toffee, antes de la confesión de Star sobre sus sentimientos hacia Marco.

Y volvían a ser los mejores amigos.

Pero no. Los papeles habían cambiado. Marco era ahora el enamorado pero esta vez Star lo sabía. Star estaba con Tom. Y estaba bien con él.  
Además, aquellas emociones adolescentes por su amigo parecían haber desaparecido por alguna razón. Quizás porque Tom estaba ahí. Para Star, Marco seguía siendo su mejor amigo. Lo que había entre él y ella era diferente a lo de Tom. Una especie de complicidad y comprensión que ella apreciaba por encima de todo.

Pero no era pasión. No era amor. No era un crush. Al menos no para Star tal y como ella lo entendía.

Y aunque no era perfecto, porque Star podía ver como su amigo sufría cada vez que estaba con su novio, no estaba tan mal. Confiaba en que con el tiempo, él encontrara a alguien. Fantaseaba en un futuro con una cita doble, donde cada uno pudiera dar rienda a sus respectivas pasiones cuando, en los descansos, pudieran rememorar aventuras y prepararse para unas nuevas. Amigos y no más. Pero amigos de verdad, para siempre.

Pero ese sueño se esfumó cuando Star cometió la mayor metedura de pata de su vida. Nada, NADA era comparable a eso. Star había tomado la decisión de tener su primera vez con Tom. Obviamente tenía toda la intención del mundo de hacer eso en privado. Sin embargo el universo parecía conspirar contra la pareja que no les dejaba encontrar esa intimidad. Finalmente, bajo la urgencia de las hormonas, Star tomó la decisión de hacerlo en la propia casa de los Diaz, donde residía aún como estudiante de intercambio. Los padres de Marco estaban de viaje por unos días visitando a los padres de Rafael en Mexico para presentarles a su nuevo nieto, Marco Jr.

El único impedimento era Marco, pero Star tenía un plan. Una poción que dejaría a Marco dormido por toda la noche. Y entonces Star y Tom tendrían toda la libertad para hacer lo que quisieran. Y vaya si lo hicieron. Con demasiado volumen, al parecer.

Star maldijo el día que tuvo esa fatídica idea. ¿Por qué no se molestó en comprobar que Marco había tomado la poción? Habría estado tan profundamente dormido que podría haberlo abofeteado y no habría despertado.  
Pero sus hormonas no podían esperar. ¡Maldito calentón! ¡Maldito el día que se le ocurrió tal idea!  
Por un desgraciado giro del destino, Marco no siguió sus hábitos, y no tomó el agua que contenía la poción que Star había preparado para él. Y Marco lo oyó todo.

Star lo había hecho a sus espaldas. Star lo había intentado drogar y Marco lo sabía. Star había hecho pasar a Marco por la peor tortura imaginable.

Y aquello lo cambió todo.

Marco se enfadó, como es lógico. Pero tras el enfado, acabó ofreciendo su perdón a Star, no sin antes sincerarse y confesar a Marco que sabía que él aún sentía algo por ella, que podía verlo, y que había intentado evitarle el sufrimiento de su relación con Tom aunque el maldito azar provocó justo lo contrario.

Marco era ahora consciente de que Star sabía lo que él sentía por ella. Y aún así, seguía con Tom. Era su elección. No había reproche que hacer. Ella es libre de amar a quien quiera. Pero él no. Marco era esclavo de una obsesión inconsciente que no podía detener. Sus sentimientos por Star seguían ahí, hiciera lo que hiciera.  
Y Marco comenzó a pasar por intermitentes periodos de depresión que no pasaban desapercibidos para nadie. Y mucho menos para Star, que intuía ser la causante de los episodios.

Sus aventuras interdimensionales cayeron en picado. Marco parecía a menudo ausente. Cuando podía, ponía excusas para desaparecer, aunque sabían que lo único que hacía era pasear sin rumbo por Echo Creek. Un lugar tranquilo donde sin varita ni Ludo de por medio era difícil meterse en líos.

Les quedaban los jueves de la amistad que comenzaban a volverse repetitivos. Marco fingía algo de entusiasmo, pero se volvió rutina.  
A Star le dolía ver así a su antaño mejor amigo, pero esa apatía cada vez más frecuente de Marco comenzaba a crear un abismo entre los dos.

Star no permaneció impasible a la situación. No era la primera vez que veía a Marco en ese estado a fin de cuentas. Sabía que con las suficientes payasadas, podía acabar sacándole una sonrisa, e incluso alguna vez alguna carcajada. Pero de alguna forma, cada vez que eso ocurría luego Marco parecía hundirse cada vez más.  
El tiempo pasaba y la situación parecía ir a peor. Demasiado tiempo para ignorarlo.

\- Ah, Star. Ya estás aquí... ¿Ya has escogido una película? - dijo el moreno listo para repetir una sesión de amistad  
\- Marco... Tenemos que hablar.  
\- ¿Ocurre algo? - dijo con preocupación al escuchar unas palabras que tenían más sentido con Tom que con él.  
\- Sí... Estamos preocupados por tí.  
\- ¿Estamos? Yo te veo aquí sóla.  
\- Vale... Yo estoy preocupada por tí. Estás todo el tiempo deprimido. Solía pensar que esto era por lo que pasó... ya sabes. Pero... ¡hace ya mucho de eso! Y no te comportas sólo así conmigo. Marco, ¿qué te pasa? ¡No pareces tú!  
\- ¡Lo dices como si supieras todo de mí! - dijo el moreno casi con ira.

Star retrocedió confusa... ¿Qué había hecho ahora para merecer esa respuesta?

\- Perdona... Es... Mira... No tienes la culpa... Yo... No me siento bien. ¿Qué tal si dejamos el jueves de la amistad para la próxima semana? Ahora no me siento de humor. - dijo mientras se levantó y dió media vuelta sin esperar la respuesta de Star  
\- No te vayas, por favor... Necesito saber. Verte así... ¡me está matando! ¿Es por mí? ¿Qué puedo hacer para ayudarte?  
\- No es por tu culpa... - respondió el moreno volteando una vez más hacia su amiga. Pero su voz temblorosa decía otra cosa.  
\- Marco... por favor... ¡sácalo! - dijo la rubia palmeando el sofá, buscando el retorno de su amigo

Marco suspiró y volvió a sentarse  
\- ¿De verdad quieres saberlo, Star?  
\- De verdad de la buena.  
\- La razón de que esté así es que no puedo olvidarte, Star.

Los peores augurios se confirmaban. Pero aún así, Star se sentía lista para enfrentar esto. Lo había imaginado suficientes veces.

\- Cada vez que te veo con Tom me duele. Cada vez que recuerdo que lo nuestro no es más que amistad, me duele. Pero eso no es culpa tuya. Ni tuya, ni de Tom... ni siquiera mía. A veces no controlamos lo que sentimos. Yo... necesito tiempo para que mis sentimientos cambien, eso es todo.  
\- Lo que necesitas, Marco, es salir con otras personas. ¡Necesitas una nueva novia!  
\- No funcionará.  
\- ¡Oh, vamos! ¡Claro que puede funcionar! Ya estuviste enamorado de Jackie. ¡Puedes volver a enamorarte de otra persona!

El moreno volvió a suspirar.

\- No he sido del todo sincero contigo, Star.  
\- ¿Qué quieres decir?  
\- El día que cambió todo... El día que Tom y tú... ya sabes - dijo mientras giró la mano y Star asintió en confirmación - Te reproché el comportamiento... que lo hicieras tan joven. Fue todo una excusa por como me sentía. Yo... yo... cuando me fuí enfadado, y me encontré con la chica que me había escuchado esa noche... nosotros... casi... nos encontramos.  
\- Espera... Tú... ¿lo hiciste? ¿estuviste... con esa chica?  
\- Estaba a punto. Lo iba a hacer. Pero... pero te ví, Star. Estaba con ella y, de repente, su voz era la tuya, y su rostro era el tuyo. Deseaba estar tanto contigo que sólo te veía a tí.  
\- Oh - fue lo único que alcanzó a decir la rubia.  
\- Por eso sé que no funcionará.  
\- Lo siento... Lo siento mucho. - dijo la rubia mientras lo abrazó con sinceridad  
\- Gracias, Star. Pero ahora, esto no es lo que necesito.  
\- ¿Y qué necesitas? Lo que sea. Pídeme lo que sea.

Marco abrió la boca sólo para ser interrumpido otra vez antes de articular palabra.

\- Cualquier cosa menos que deje a Tom.  
\- No... No te pediré eso. Yo... Necesito que te alejes de mí.

Algo dentro de Star se rompió. Estaba preparada para todo. Incluso en contra de lo que había dicho, hasta había considerado dejar a Tom. No era justo, y creía que Marco no debía pedirle eso, pero en todas las conversaciones que había imaginado lo había llegado a sopesar y si se lo pidiera, estaría tentada a aceptar. Pero lo último que había contemplado era alejarse de su amigo. Alejarse de verdad.

\- No... - dijo aún procesando la petición de su amigo - ¿Por qué?  
\- ¿No es evidente? No puedo olvidarme de tí mientras estés a mi lado. Necesito alejarme para dejar estas emociones atrás. Quizás, dentro de un tiempo, esté listo para salir con otras chicas, y quizás entonces todo pueda volver a ser como antes. Pero no mientras vivamos juntos. Mientras te vea cada día. Así no puedo olvidarte. Así no puedo avanzar.

Star reflexionó. ¿Era la petición de su amigo descabellada? Para nada. ¿Era justa? Nada de esto era justo. ¿Era lo que Marco necesitaba?... Esa era la gran pregunta.

\- Marco... ¿de verdad es lo que quieres?  
\- Es lo que necesito.

Y Star había obtenido su respuesta.  
\- Lo siento... Por todo...  
\- Ya te lo he dicho, Star. Tú no tienes la culpa de esto.

Pero Star se preguntaba por qué entonces se sentía tan culpable. Por qué todo esto había estallado desde aquel fatídico error. No podía evitar pensar que no era cierto. Que todo esto podría haber ocurrido de otra manera.

\- Yo... Me voy a empacar.  
\- Eh, eh, eh... No tan rápido, Star. No he dicho que te tengas que ir hoy. Aún faltan meses para acabar el curso.  
\- Entonces... si estos van a ser nuestros últimos meses juntos... ¡hagamos que merezcan la pena!

Y así hicieron. Star le contó todo a Tom y, para sorpresa de la rubia, se mostró muy comprensivo y prometió no interrumpirlos en ese periodo.  
Star se sorprendió por el gran cambio de Marco. Y por un tiempo, fue casi como si volvieran a ser los mejores amigos que fueron. De vez en cuando ambos se daban cuenta de que estaban fingiendo, que esto era sólo el último adios, y no podían evitarse melancólicos, pero aún así aprovecharon al máximo el tiempo juntos y hasta disfrutaron unos nuevos días en la playa. Inolvidables. Tan buenos que hasta Star se sintió tentada de pedirle a Marco que rompieran su pacto. Que continuaran viviendo juntos en la Tierra.

Pero al final Star aceptó que el buen humor de Marco se debía a que estaba ilusionado con la idea de cambiar. Esos momentos eran sólo su gran adiós a la amistad que tuvieron.  
Había demasiados implicados, demasiados compromisos, demasiadas promesas que los arrastrarían de una forma u otra a vidas diferentes. Este era un final inevitable. Sólo, quizás, si hubieran elegido estar juntos... ser pareja. Pero aquella oportunidad ya había quedado atrás.

Star regaló a Marco un espejo dimensional, para poder verse de vez en cuando. Y se separaron tal y como habían acordado.

Los jueves de la amistad se convirtieron en las llamadas de los jueves. Cada semana Star llamaba a su amigo. Todas las semanas sin excepción. Incluso si algún jueves por algún compromiso no podía, era tan pronto estaba libre.

Hasta que un día...

\- ... y los renacuajos cada día están más grandes. ¡No veas que saltos dan!  
\- Es genial.  
\- Bueno... creo que eso se todo... ¿Y tú...? ¿algo nuevo por ahí?  
\- No... Como siempre.  
\- Genial, genial.  
\- Star...  
\- ¿Sí, Marco?  
\- Sabes que puedes llamarme siempre que lo necesites.  
\- Claro. Eso hago... ¿Por qué me lo preguntas?  
\- Lo que quiero decir... es que no tienes que llamarme por sistema.  
\- ¿No...? - dudó- ¿No quieres que te llame?  
\- No es eso, Star. Estoy aquí siempre que me necesites. Lo que quiero decir es que no tienes por qué forzar las cosas... Hazlo sólo cuando sientas que lo deseas de verdad...  
\- Yo...

¿Cómo expresar lo que sentía? Star deseaba decir. "¡Yo deseo hablar contigo a todas horas! ¡Quiero que vuelvas a ser mi escudero! ¡Quiero que estemos juntos, codo con codo, otra vez! Si te llamara cada vez que quiero hablar contigo, ¡no dejaría de llamarte!"

Pero sabía que detrás de las palabras suaves de su amigo había un ruego. Uno de no volver a llamarle. No si no era de verdad importante.

\- Perdona, Star, tengo que dejarte - y colgó.

Star se percató en que aquel abismo que había surgido entre ellos, ella había dejado un pequeño puente. Y ese puente acababa de derrumbarse. El mismo espacio que Marco le había pedido físicamente, acababa de pedírselo en el tiempo. No más llamadas. No si de verdad no la necesitaba.

Y Star rompió a llorar. Sentía que su amistad acababa de morir, justo en ese momento. Su amistad era un moribundo que acababa de dar su último suspiro.

Tras recomponerse, Star decidió que, dado que no había ningún motivo especial para llamar a su amigo (o todos, realmente no sabía ver la diferencia), esperaría entonces que fuera Marco quien diera el primer paso. Y no volvió a llamarlo.

Y pasó una semana, y otra, y otra, y luego un mes, y otro mes, y otro, y otro...

Hasta que un día.

Llamada de Marco...

No podía creerlo. Star vió la llamada en su espejo.

\- ¡ ¡ ¡ MARCO ! ! ! - dijo Star radiante ante el espejo  
\- Star... Vaya... Estás genial.  
\- ¡Cómo me alegro de que llames!  
\- Uau...  
\- Esto... ¿qué ocurre? ¿Pasa algo malo? ¿Por qué me has llamado, Marco?  
\- No, no... Realmente todo va bien. Simplemente me preguntaba... ¡caray! ¡llevamos meses sin hablar!  
\- ¡No te preocupes! ¡Mira! ¡He hecho una lista de cosas para que no se me olvidara nada y contarte todo lo que me ha pasado!  
\- Pero... pero... si tenías tantas cosas que contarme... ¿por qué no me has llamado?  
\- Marco... siempre tengo cosas que contarte. Tú me dijiste... bueno... que no necesitaba llamarte.  
\- Star... te dije que me llamaras cuando quisieras.  
\- Marco... Quiero hablar contigo más a menudo de lo que tú necesitas.  
\- Oh...

Aquel día, un nuevo puente surgió entre Star y Marco. Las llamadas se reanudaron. Pero no fue igual. Porque Marco dejó de ser pasivo. Dejo de escuchar a Star a preguntarla. Y Star entendió que de todas las cosas que quería compartir, muchas eran intrascendentes. Ella deseaba contárselo, y sabía que Marco estaría encantado de escucharla... pero eso no era lo que Marco le había pedido.

Y Star comenzó a centrarse en lo verdaderamente importante. Y las llamadas se volviero más espaciadas, erráticas, pero también profundas e íntimas. En vez de verse las caras, muchas veces comenzaron a hablar por las noches, cada uno en su cama, hasta que uno de los dos se dormía. Hablando del futuro, de sus miedos, de sus anhelos y esperanzas.  
Eran las noches que Star se quedaba sola, cuando Tom no estaba. Comenzaban hablando de esas cosas que Star apuntaba, pero eran sólo unos minutos. Luego se acostaban, apagaban las luces y símplemente hablaban, sin verse las caras, casi susurrando.

Star se dió cuenta que aquel puente era mucho más fuerte de lo que fue el anterior. El abismo entre ellos ya no parecía dar miedo, porque lo cruzaban con frecuencia. Desde la distancia, sí, pero sus almas seguían estando cerca.

Llegó el momento para Marco de ir a la Universidad. Y se llevó el espejo. Nada cambió en realidad para los dos.

Star dudaba algunos días sobre si realmente estaba enamorada de Marco otra vez. Porque Star se daba cuenta que a veces tenía una intimidad con Marco que ni siquiera Tom alcanzaba. Podía contarle cualquier cosa.

Pero sus dudas se disiparon el día que Marco le dijo que estaba saliendo con alguien. Que había conocido a una chica genial y que le parecía que iba bien. Y ella se sintió feliz. Inmensamente felíz por él. Ni la más mínima pizca de celos.  
Incluso Marco le enseñó una foto de ellos besándose. Nada... Se sintió feliz por él. Se imaginó a Marco casándose... y se dió cuenta que esa fantasía la regocijaba. Sólo deseaba felicidad para su amigo.

Entonces se dió cuenta que lo que sentía por Marco era muy diferente a lo que sintió en el pasado. No sabía definirlo. No era su novio. Era como... ¿un hermano? En parte... pero tampoco con un hermano llegas a conectar de esta manera.

Y a partir de ese momento, Star se atrevió a contar a Marco algunos de los detalles de su relación con Tom. Y se sorprendió a sí misma hablando de sexo con su mejor amigo, lo que les garantizó algunas risas y más de una conversación incómoda. Pero estaba bien. Se habían vuelto a encontrar.

O eso pensaba Star. El Marco deprimido regresó. Su nueva pareja le había dejado. El moreno pidió a Star no volver a hablar de cosas íntimas. No por ahora. Y Star temió que el puente volviera a derrumbarse.

Pero era más madura. Ya era mayor de edad. Había ganado en templanza y madurez. Sabía que debía dar espacio a Marco sin esperar demasiado. Sólo distanciar las conversaciones, volver a los temas vanales, tantear su humor, y reconquistar paso a paso el camino que ya habían transitado una vez.

Pero la vída tenía otros planes.

Llamada de Marco...

\- Hola, Marco.  
\- Hola, Star... Llamaba para felicitarte. - Sus palabras decían una cosa, pero su voz decía otra cosa.  
\- Te has enterado.  
\- ¡Claro! Creo que fuí al primero que llamó Tom.  
\- Gracias - dijo desganada la rubia  
\- Star... ¿Va todo bien?  
\- Sí, sí, sí...  
\- Star... Nos conocemos desde hace demasiado. ¿Qué es lo que va mal?  
\- Nada...

Marco se quedó quieto como una estatua. Star tampoco habló.

\- ¿No vas a hablar, Star?

Star se dejó caer en la cama y desapareció de la imagen del espejo.

\- ¿Star?

Pero el moreno podía oirla

\- ¿Te da miedo la boda, Star?  
\- La boda no... Es ... No sé...  
\- Sabes que puedes contarme lo que sea, ¿verdad?

Y la rubia se dió cuenta que era esta vez ella quien no cruzaba el puente. Tantas veces había deseado que Marco lo cruzara y... ¿ahora ella se negaba? No. Marco se merecía la verdad. Una verdad tan cruda que ni siquiera se atrevía a decirla en voz alta.

\- Yo... Creo... Me siento arrastrada por las circunstancias.  
\- ¿A qué te refiereis?

Star regresó delante del espejo, casi enfadada.

\- ¿Te puedes creer que Tom me pidió la mano en medio de una cena de etiqueta? ¿Te crees que podía decirle que no en esas circunstancias?  
\- ¿Querías decirle que no? - dijo Marco sorprendido  
\- Quería.. ¡quería tener la libertad de poder hacerlo! No se trata de que hubiera respondido que sí. Se trata de que si me quitas la libertad de decir que no, ¿para qué me preguntas? ¡No es así como se deben hacer las cosas!  
\- ¿Lo has hablado con Tom?  
\- ¿De qué serviría? Tom es muy atento. Me está siempre regalando cosas. Busca lugares románticos. Hacerme chistes...aunque son muy malos. Pero cuando le digo algo que realmente me importa, ¡me ignora!. Y lo hace porque sabe que si me escucha y no le gusta, se enfadará... y ninguno de los dos quiere enfadarse. Creo que por eso evitamos hablar de cosas importantes... ¡Y no debería ser así!  
\- Star... ¿No crees que deberías hablarlo seriamente con él? Quiero decir... no deberías casarte con dudas  
\- Lo sé, Marco. Es que es lo que me reconcome. ¿Sabes que hablo más cosas íntimas contigo que con él? ¡No debería casarme así!  
\- Pues no lo hagas. Quiero decir... No es que te diga que no te cases con Tom. Lo que te digo es que tienes que aclararlo.  
\- Pero... ¡estoy oficialmente comprometida!  
\- ¡Al diablo los demás! ¡Al diablo los padres! ¡Al diablo el pueblo de Mewni! Una boda es cosa de dos personas. Toma tu decisión por Tom. Piensa que Tom es un cualquiera, como yo. ¿Te casarías con él de todas las maneras?  
\- Tú no eres un cualquiera.  
\- Star... no te descentres.  
\- Ya... Pero... ¡A Tom también le rompería el corazón!  
\- ¿Y no sería peor si os casais y luego no os quereis? ¡El matrimonio debería ser para toda la vida! Ya sé que hoy todo el mundo se divorcia... pero no debería ser así. El amor debería ser una unión para siempre.  
\- Eterna... - dijo Star casi como continuando las palabras de su amigo.  
\- ¡Sí!  
\- No puedo verlo así, Marco... Soy de la realeza... Además, son dudas estúpidas. Tom es genial. ¡Es tu amigo!... Ya lo conoces...

Pero algo iba mal. Star miraba a su amigo. No se había dado cuenta hasta ahora, pero la mirada de Marco era diferente. Rota... ¿Había entrado en otra depresión?  
\- Marco... ¿Estás bien?

Era una pregunta retórica. Los ojos de Marco estaban húmedos. ¿Qué había pasado? ¿Qué había dicho?  
\- Sí... esto... tengo que dejarte - dijo con voz rota  
\- Marco... ¿Vendrás a la boda?  
\- Ya veremos... Adios. - pero su tono... Sabía cuando su voz era un no diplomático.

Y colgó sin darle tiempo a su amiga de despedirse.

Esa noche la cabeza de Star comenzó a dar vueltas. ¿Por qué estaba Marco así? ¿Podía ser...?  
¿Podía ser que su amigo aún lo quisiera con esa intensidad? ¿Que aún estuviera enamorado de ella hasta el punto de que la boda le destrozara el corazón?  
¡Cuatro años! Cuatro años de distancia, sí... Pero una distancia relativa. ¿Acaso no habían estado construyendo un puente precísamente para que esa distancia fuera sólo física?  
¿Acaso con sus llamadas no lo había retenido en ese amor no correspondido?

Y Star se sitió fatal. Debía volver hablar con Marco.

Star llamó durante los días siguientes sin obtener resultado. Tras ese par de días, puso excusas a Tom. Y estuvo reflexionando sobre Marco. Y también sobre sus palabras sobre Tom.

¿Tenía Marco razón? ¿A donde le llevaba una relación que no la llenaba?

¿Y por qué no la llenaba?

Ella misma se había contestado. Tom era un buen novio. Pero era un mal confidente. Un mal compañero. Atento, apasionado, pero totalmente incapaz de comprenderla. No buscaba escucharla, alcanzar su corazón. Sólo buscaba su buen humor, su placer material. Marco hacía algo que Tom no hacía. La escuchaba en lo más profundo ¡y la retaba!. Cuando creía que algo hacía mal, se lo decía. Normalmente sin enfadarse, sin reproches, pero sin callarse. ¡No es lo correcto, Star!. Tom jamás hacía eso. O no la escuchaba, o si lo hacía se lo callaba, porque sabía que a Star no le gustaría escuchar críticas.

Pero aunque no le gustara, ¡lo necesitaba! Necesitaba a alguien a su lado que le dijese que lo que hacía estaba mal cuando realmente lo estaba. Y que le dijera que debia hacer algo cuando era verdad. No quería alguien que la complaciese, sino que la comprendiera y la ayudara a ser mejor persona.

Alguien... ¡como Marco!

Se dió cuenta asombrada por la revelación. Si tuviera delante a dos personas con las que casarse, a Tom y a Marco... ¡Preferiría casarse con Marco!  
Vale.. Tom le ofrecería una gran pasión. Pasión que, a decir verdad, no tenía ni idea si resurgiría con Marco. Porque aquella pasión que tuvo en el pasado hacía tiempo que había desaparecido.

Pero él era el marido que ella quería. Alguien con quien acurrucarse por las noches y la escuchara, la comprendiera y la aconsejara. Y quien sabe... ¡Puede que despues de todo hasta fuera un gran amante también!

Pero... ¿Acaso no se había dicho a sí misma que ya no quería a Marco?

¡Mentira! ¡Una burda mentira! ¿Cómo no vas a querer a alguien con quien aceptarías... ¡desearías! llevar al altar?

No es que no lo quisiera. Es que con el tiempo, su amor se había vuelto tan puro que ni siquiera era excluyente. En este momento, le hubiera dado igual a Star compartir a Marco con otra persona. Lo único que quería es que estuviera allí, a su lado. No era ya su amor de adolescencia. Era algo mucho más profundo. Era su simple presencia. Simplemente lo quería a su lado.

Por eso las llamadas. Por eso ella se sentía abandonada sin Marco.

¿Cómo podía haber sido tan estúpida? ¡Y Marco sufriendo por no poder estar con ella! ¿Qué diablos había estado haciendo?

Y todo se volvió claro.

Al día siguiente.

\- Tom... Tenemos que hablar.  
\- ¡Starship! ¡Cariño! Tenemos que comenzar con los preparativos.

"Cómo no. Tom no se ha fijado en mí" - pensó la rubia  
\- Star... ¿Va todo bien?

Star no estaba para juegos. No hoy. Era mejor no ir con rodeos. Y Star se quitó el anillo.  
\- Star... ¿Qué diablos estás haciendo?  
\- ¿No deberías preguntarme por qué lo hago? - dijo irritada... Ni siquiera había hecho la pregunta correcta  
\- ¿Por qué diablos estás haciendo esto? - el tono de Tom no era precísamente conciliador  
\- Precísamente por esto, Tom. No me escuchas.  
\- ¡Si no has dicho nada! ¡Te acabas de quitar el anillo!  
\- No ahora, Tom. ¡Nunca!  
\- ¿De qué estás hablando? ¡Siempre te escucho!  
\- Ah, ¿Sí? ¿Y acaso no sabías que lo último que hecho de menos de ser princesa Butterfly es ser el centro de atención? ¿Por qué me pediste la mano en medio de una cena ante todas las familias reales?  
\- Oh. Oooooohhh. Okokokokokok. - dijo Tom, creyendo haber averiguado el problema - Ya entiendo. Star... Perdona... Yo... creí que era romántico...  
\- Esa es la cuestión, Tom... Es romántico... pero ¡no es para mí!  
\- Perdona... Lo siento... Tienes razón... Fue un gran error...

Y se arrodilló.  
\- Olvida mi anterior proposición. Sólo tú... y yo. Star Butterfly... ¿me harías el honor de dejarme ser tu marido?

Y Star sonrió... pero era una sonrisa triste

\- Gracias por pedirlo como es debido.

Tom lo tomó como un sí y fué a poner el anillo nuevamente en su dedo

\- No, Tom.  
\- ¿Qué?  
\- Mi respuesta. Mi respuesta es no.  
\- ¡ ¿ QUÉ ? !  
\- Lo siento... Lo he estado pensando mucho... Y me he dado cuenta que esto que ha pasado... ha pasado demasiado. Tom... no me conoces... De verdad, no me conoces.  
\- ¿Pero de qué hablas? ¡Hemos sido novios por más de cuatro años!  
\- Y eres un buen novio, Tom. Pero no eres para mí. No me entiendes.  
\- Vale... Estás enfadada... ¿Necesitas tiempo?  
\- ¿Ves Tom? ¡No me estás escuchando! ¡Estoy terminando contigo!  
\- Pero, ¡no puedes terminar nuestra relación porque sí!  
\- No es porque sí, Tom. Es porque... porque... ¡porque TÚ no me entiendes!  
\- ¿YO no te entiendo? ¿Y QUIEN te entiende?

Star calló... Estaba en medio de una conversación subida de tono y callaba. Eso sólo podía significar una cosa.

\- Marco - dijo Tom  
\- SÍ. Marco. Marco me entiende.

Star esperó una explosión de ira de Tom. Una como no había tenido en años. Pero lo que vino fue mucho peor.

\- ¿Sabes? Quizás tengas razón. Quizás no seas la pareja que yo necesito. ¿Pero sabes qué?... Marco es mi amigo. ¿Sabes cuantas veces ha hablado conmigo sobre sus sentimientos? ¿Lo mucho que te ha querido y lo que ha luchado por mantenerse separado de tí? Si querías estar con Marco, ¿POR QUÉ DEMONIOS NO TE FUISTE CON ÉL DESDE EL PRINCIPIO? ¿No te bastaba con destrozar un corazón? ¡ ¡NO TE MERECES A NINGUNO DE LOS DOS! !

Y desapareció en una gigantesca llamarada.

Y sólo quedó dolor. Dolor por muchos motivos. Porque había roto con su novio. Su primer novio. Porque lo había hecho fatal. Porque le había echado casi las culpas por algo que básicamente había sido culpa suya.

Pero sobre todo... por sus últimas palabras. Lo más doloroso de ellas es que eran verdad. ¡Había sido una niña caprichosa! Dos hombres maravillosos destrozados por sus inseguridades.

Sólo quería llorar. Necesitaba consuelo. Necesitaba a Marco...

Pero en su habitación, el espejo volvía a no dar llamada. Marco seguía desaparecido.

\- Toc, toc - alguien llama a la puerta

"Que sea Marco, que sea Marco" - sueña por un instante Star, aunque realmente sabe que es difícil que él haya ido al castillo Johansen.  
\- ¿Hekapoo?

Algo está mal. Algo va terriblemente mal. La cara de Hekapoo lo dice todo. Jamás la había visto así, como si hubiera estado llorando durante días.  
\- ¿Le ha pasado algo a mi madre?

Hekapoo ni siquiera responde. Sólo niega con la cabeza  
\- ¿A Eclipsa? - pensó Star, ya que la alta comisión ahora trabajaba para ella.

\- ¡ ¿ A MARCO ? !  
Hekapoo no responde. Sólo le ofrece algo, en una caja.

\- Me pidió que te diera esto. - y se gira marchándose por un portal.

"Nonononononono... Marco no... que esté bien... por favor... que esté bien..." - pensó

Dentro de la caja, una tablet.

Al encenderla, ve algo que jamás habría esperado encontrar. Una cara casi irreconocible al otro lado. Un viejo de ¿80 años? ¿90 años? pero... pero ¡es Marco!

Le da a play

\- ¿Estás grabando, Hekapoo?  
\- ¿Ya no me llamas H-Poo?  
\- Qué pasa... ¿que ahora te gusta?  
\- Sólo si lo dices tú... Sí ... está grabando  
\- Hola, Star... Supongo... que te sorprende verme así. Jejejejeje - el viejo tenía una dulce risa que jamás había oído, pero de la que se enamoró al primer sonido.  
\- Quiero... quiero ante todo pedirte perdón por ser tan cobarde... Te mereces, una explicación.

En ese momento Star tuvo un flashback. Cuando ella le confesó sus sentimientos. Justo en una despedida que ella creía que era para siempre. Y sentía que esto era lo mismo.

\- Siempre he estado enamorado de tí. Aunque eso no es una novedad, ¿verdad? Creía que necesitaba tiempo para olvidarte... y se me ocurrió... ¿qué mejor que pasar el tiempo en una dimensión donde medio minuto es un año en la Tierra? Pensaba que si pasaba algunos años más aquí, que si volvía a mis aventuras... te olvidaría. Y podría regresar a la Tierra, encontrar una pareja... y enamorarme... para que así pudieramos volver a ser únicamente amigos.

Y Star se dió cuenta que su Marco había tenido el mismo sueño que ella. ¡Eran almas gemelas! ¿Porqué se daba cuenta ahora?

\- Siento decirte que no funcionó. Primero gasté unos años, luego unas décadas... y... ¡ya me ves!  
Y sé que podría regresar. Debería hacerlo. Para ser tu amigo, aunque me duela. Para ser el hijo que merecen mis padres. El hermano que se merece Junior. Pero... una vida es suficiente. No puedo más. Star. Simplemente no puedo.  
Quiero decirte que lo siento. Siento no poder estar allí. Siento huir. Pero quiero que sepas que, aunque jamás te haya podido olvidar, he tenido una vida satisfactoria. He vivido muchas aventuras. ¡ Y te he grabado un montón de videos ! Uno por semana. Así podrás verme cada semana de amistad, para que sea como si hubiera estado allí, contigo. ¡Y este es mi 253 cumpleaños! Sí... sé que los humanos no vivimos tanto. No chocheo. Ya lo entenderás cuando veas los videos.

¡253 años! ¡253 años enamorado de ella! ¡Toda su vida! ¡Era él! ¡Su verdadero amor siempre había sido él!

\- Lo siento, Star... Perdóname. Y no te sientas culpable. Nunca ha sido culpa tuya. Te quiero... Nos veremos... en otra vida.

Había más de 12000 vídeos guardados, de unos 20 minutos cada uno. Más largos... más cortos... ¡Toda una vida! Marco había sido tan considerado que incluso le había dejado listas temáticas. Aventuras, ideas, descubrimientos, momentos difíciles. Incluso había uno de "¡Debes ver esto, Star!"  
30 videos, que tardaría diez horas en ver.

No tuvo tanta paciencia. Star ya estaba llorando con el primero. ¿Y qué mas daba esto ahora? Estaba sola. ¡Sola! ¡Lo había perdido y no había remedio!  
Esto eran videos. Imágenes. Recuerdos. Unidireccional. Él ya no estaba. Nunca estaría a su lado para retarla y consolarla. La había amado, pero en otro tiempo. Un tiempo que ya era polvo, en la dimensión de Hekapoo.

Aún así, ¿qué otra cosa podía hacer? Puso los videos. Y por primera vez, supo lo que era de verdad llorar desconsolada y reir a la vez. ¡Tonto Marco! ¡Aún en su más terrible desdicha lograba sacarle una risa!

Una risa que se desvaneció tan rápido como el video. Repetirlo no ayudaba. Las lágrimas ya le impedía ver la pantalla. La dejó en el suelo, y lloró desconsolada en la cama hasta perder la noción del tiempo.

\- Star... hija... ¿Estás ahí? - dijo su madre desde el otro lado de la puerta.  
\- ¡QUIERO ESTAR SOLA!  
\- Hekapoo ya me ha contado... Hija... Creo que deberíamos hablar.  
\- ¡ ¡ QUIERO ... ESTAR ... SOOOOOOLAAAAAAA ! !

El castillo tembló, y con sólo un gesto de su mano la mitad de las cosas de su habitación salieron disparadas contra la puerta, haciéndola infranqueable. Y sin darse cuenta, la tablet también había salido hacia allí, ahora aplastada por un montón de cosas y convertida en un montón de chatarra electrónica.

Jamás había hecho algo así. Un poder sólo comparable a sus momentos más espectaculares. Y lo había hecho por accidente. A fin de cuentas, la magia estaba conectada a sus emociones. Y no había tenido jamás una emoción más grande que esta.

La magia... Pasó rápidamente por el pensamiento de Star. La magia le podía dar una salida rápida.

Quería olvidar. Quería que este dolor infinito parara.

Y sabía como utilizarla.

Apuntó su mano contra su propia cabeza.  
\- ¡Mind Eraser!

* * *

Star esperaba haber hecho desaparecer el recuerdo, pero no.

Lo intentó una segunda vez.

\- ¡Mind Eraser!

No funcionaba. Había oido a Eclipsa sobre esto. Pero apenas lo había usado un par de veces. Quizás era imposible usarlo en uno mismo.

Pero ya había dado el salto. Estaba dispuesta a dejarlo todo. Tampoco quería borrar el recuerdo de Marco en concreto. Quería olvidarlo TODO. Nada tenía sentido ya.  
Y se dió cuenta que no necesitaba la magia para esto.

La respuesta era mucho más sencilla, y más habitual. Lamentablemente demasiadas almas gemelas habían pasado por algo parecido.

Star se sentó en la ventana, mirando a su habitación. Su habitación estaba más alta de lo que había estado en el castillo Butterfly, pero eran segundos. Unos segundos y el dolor quedaría atrás. Quizás había otra vida, como decía Marco. O quizás la nada, como muchos creían. Cualquiera de los dos parecía apetecible en este momento.

Y dejó caer su cuerpo hacia atrás, hasta caer por el aire, por el precipicio. Unos segundos que se volvieron eternos. Unos segundos que la separarían del fin del dolor. Y quizás, quien sabe, del reencuentro con su amado.

* * *

Y el universo volvió a conspirar contra ella.

Igual que los ojos no pueden evitar parpadear cuando algo se acerca hacia ellos, su cuerpo no pudo evitar reaccionar contra el fatal desenlace. Sus alas se desplegaron. Su transformación se disparó por sí sola, y esquivó el golpe al último segundo. Un golpe deseado... que ahora se alejaba.

\- UUUUUUUGGGGGG - gritó la rubia suicida que no veía la forma de dar fin a su dolor.

Lo único que quería era olvidar... Olvidar todo. Olvidarse de sí misma.

Y estaba transformada.

¡Eso era! Sabía perfectamente cual era su sitio. Marco encontró su muerte donde encontró su máxima aventura. Y su destino no era diferente.

Star cruzó las dimensiones hasta alcanzar la dimensión de la magia.

Allí retornó a su forma normal. Y entre medusas mágicas, dió rienda suelta a su llanto hasta olvidarse de sí misma.

* * *

\- ¡Estás aquí!

\- ¿Qué lugar es este? - Preguntó la jóven de mejillas de tréboles a los unicornios que la rodeaban  
\- Estás en la dimensión de la magia.  
\- Es...¡increible!... - dijo mirando con asombro todo lo que la rodeaba.

La joven miraba con preocupación el amuleto que le habia fabricado su madre. Uno para protegerse del exceso de la magia. La magia puede borrar los recuerdos. "Debe evitarse una exposición demasiado prologada", le advirtió. Pero gracias al amuleto, había tiempo para un paseo.

Pero lo último que esperaba la jóven era encontrar a otra allí. Una rubia, de mirada perdida.  
\- Hola - dijo la chica de pelo grisáceo  
La rubia no respondió.  
\- ¿Quien eres? - le preguntó  
\- No lo recuerdo - respondió la rubia  
\- ¿Qué haces aquí?  
\- Lo perdí... lo perdí... - y estalló en llanto  
\- ¿Qué perdiste?  
\- Mi alma gemela.

La joven del pelo gris penso que aquella chica debía haberse perdido. Si como decía su madre, uno puede perder los recuerdos, eso debía haberle pasado. Su aprendizaje debía esperar.

Gracias a sus poderes paternos, la chica creció de tamaño. Aunque su aspecto se volvió agresivo, fue dulce con aquella rubia desconocida.

\- Tranquila... Te ayudaré.

Pero la rubia no parecía reaccionar mal. Ni mal, ni bien. Estaba en un estado catatónico, perdida en su propia desdicha, lamentando la pérdida de su alma gemela, fuera quien fuera.

Y desaparecieron por un portal.

* * *

\- ¡NO PUEDE SER! - dijo Eclipsa  
\- ¿Quien es, mamá?  
\- ¡Es Star Butterfly!  
\- ¡Star Butterfly! ¿No había desaparecido cuando yo era una niña? Debería tener como treinta y pico años. ¡Parece más jóven!  
\- ¡Está igual que cuando desapareció!  
\- ¿Como es posible?

\- Nononono - decía la rubia - ¿Por que? ¿Por que? ¿Por qué me habeis traido?  
\- ¡Estabas perdida, cariño! - dijo tiernamente Eclipsa. - No te preocupes. Te cuidaremos.  
\- No. Marco... ¡Marco ha muerto!

Entonces Eclipsa se dió cuenta de lo que pasaba. Era ya un recuerdo lejano para ella, pero ahora la memoria regresaba. Lo primero que pensaron cuando desapareció Star es que se había suicidado. Su mejor amigo Marco había ido a vivir a la dimensión de Hekapoo, donde el tiempo corre demasiado deprisa. Y murió de viejo.  
Star no se había suicidado, pero había hecho algo parecido. Se había abandonado a sí misma en el reino de la magia.

Las chicas dejaron a la rubia en su cama, donde seguía mascullando incoherencias.

La alta comisión de magia apareció y comenzaron a hablar, en tono bajo, al otro lado de la puerta.

\- ¿Cómo es posible, Glossarick? - preguntó la reina Eclipsa  
\- La magia tiene un enorme poder regenerativo. Es ese mismo poder el que destruye los recuerdos. Ese poder la habrá mantenido en su edad.  
\- ¿Deberíamos comentarle lo de sus padres? - preguntó un torpe Rombulus  
\- ¡No es el momento de eso! - protestó Hekapoo - Suficiente tiene con lo que tiene. Para ella, debe ser como si no hubiera pasado el tiempo.

Star no era tonta. Sabía lo que esas palabras significaban. Si había estado allí tanto tiempo fuera, eso era que ellos debían estar muertos. Dolía... pero en ese momento, saber la muerte de sus padres era como sentir unos alfileres cuando tienes un puñal destrozando tus tripas.

\- ¿No habrá afectado a su magia una estancia tan prolongada, Glossarick? - preguntó Omnitraxus  
\- Sí. Ahora mismo debe ser bastante más poderosa que Eclipsa. Quizás sea tan poderosa como yo. Pero dudo que pueda hacer nada.  
\- ¿Por qué lo dices? - preguntó Eclipsa  
\- Demasiado tiempo en el reino de la magia. Es probable que haya borrado casi todos sus recuerdos.

\- Recuerdo demasiado, Glossarick - dijo la rubia desde dentro de la habitación.

La alta comisión y la reina entraron de nuevo

\- ¿Me recuerdas? - dijo sorprendido el pequeño genio  
\- Lo recuerdo... ¡Todo! ¡No puedo olvidar! - dijo la rubia antes de echarse de nuevo a llorar  
\- Oh... pequeña, pequeña, pequeña - dijo maternalmente la reina mientras la abrazaba  
\- Yo, sólo, quiero que pare. Que pare el dolor. ¿Por qué me habeis sacado? ¡Allí recordaba menos! ¡Allí dolía menos!  
\- Pero querida... ¡Allí estarías lamentándote toda la eternidad!

Eclipsa tenía razón.

\- Intenté acabar con mi vida. Salté desde mi ventana. Pero ¡mi cuerpo se negó a morir! ¡Volé inconscientemente!  
\- Oh... pequeña... ¿Por qué hiciste eso?  
\- ¡Quiero que pare el dolor!

El pequeño genio azul intervino.  
\- No me gusta hablar del... otro lado, pero... ¿no ves que si mueres así sólo te convertirás en un alma en pena? Tu final será el mismo. Un tormento interminable. Esa no es la solución, Star.

Star dudó. No sabía nada de lo que podía haber al otro lado de la muerte. Quizás Glossarick lo decía para evitar que lo volviera a intentar. Pero... ¿y si era verdad?  
Si vivía, sufría el tormento de toda una vida sin él. Si saltaba, su vida tras la vida, sería incluso peor si lo que decía Glossarick era cierto. El mejor escenario parecía el reino de la magia, pero aún así, seguiría sumida en una desdicha eterna.

La alta comisión volvió a salir. Sólo Eclipsa se quedó un rato a su lado.

\- No puedo evitar que duela. No puedo soportarlo.  
\- Si puedes - replicó la reina - Lo estás haciendo. Te duele horrores, pero el tiempo pasa. Marco está ahí contigo. No te centres en su pérdida. Nunca lo perderás del todo. Recuérdale. Recupera lo que hay de él en tí, de vuestros momentos felices, y recuerdale así. Haz que Marco viva dentro de tí.

Star lo intentó. Eclipsa tenía razón. Seguía habiendo una parte de Marco en ella. Trajo esos recuerdos e intentó vivir en ellos.

Eclipsa vió que Star comenzaba a relajarse y respirar profundamente. Despues de todo lo que había vivido, quien sabe cuanto podría dormir.

Y la dejó sóla en su habitación.

* * *

En realidad, Star estaba fingiendo. Sí... los recuerdos de Marco consolaban, pero sabía que eran una farsa.

Pero entonces se dió cuenta. Glossarick lo había dicho. Ahora ella era muy poderosa.

Una nueva idea discurría en su mente. Una que realmente podía lograr la paz que por fin ansiaba.

Star volvió a transformarse y se dirigió una vez más al mundo de la magia.

Era el momento...

\- _¡Deep Down!_

Centró toda la magia que pudo a su alrededor. Y su cuerpo se hundió a plomo en esa sustancia que parecía líquida, pero era magia pura. En otros tiempos habría contenido la respiración. Pero no ahora. No para este viaje.

Recordó lo que Glossarick le había enseñado. Lo que hizo cuando viajó a la varita. "La varita es un reflejo de tu memoria". Pero ella no necesitaba ya la herramienta. Era poderosa. Mucho más de lo que otra reina lo había sido jamás.  
En su mente creó una habitación, y la rellenó con todos los recuerdos de Marco de lo que fue capaz.

Cuanto más se sumergía en la magia Star, más sólidos eran los recuerdos. Porque la magia les daba vida. Se estaban volviendo densos. Reales. Pero a la vez se los arrebataba.

Lo poco de Star que quedaba ya de consciente en el mundo en el que su cuerpo aún residía, le decía que había llegado más profundo de lo que había estado jamás. Más de lo que estuvo con Glossarick cuando hizo rebrotar la magia. Más de lo que ningún nuevo Toffee podría robar para sus oscuros fines . Más de lo que su cuerpo podría soportar, porque allí la magia era tan intensa que las leyes físicas se retorcían.  
Pero no le importaba. Este era un viaje sin retorno. No deseaba volver.

 _Más y más profundo._ Más profundo de lo que nadie puede alcanzar.

Star ya no era consciente de su alrededor. Sólo sentía la magia, y la focalizaba en los recuerdos que quedaban. Y ralentizaba el tiempo.

Entonces, a partir de este momento, ocurrió lo que ella deseaba. La magia le arrebató el recuerdo de lo que estaba haciendo. Ella vivía en sus recuerdos, ahora densos, prácticamente reales. Pero ya no podía recordar que eran recuerdos. Ya eran reales para ella.  
Y volvió a ser feliz por un momento.

Su cuerpo se fundía con la magia. Ya no había vuelta atrás.

 _Más y más profundo._

El Marco de sus recuerdos estaba allí. Estaban juntos, comiendo nachos, viendo una película. La pelicula se desdibujaba. No podía recordar ninguna, sólo que había una. Pero eso no era importante.

 _Más y más profundo._

Ya no había película. No había muebles. No había familia... No había nada más que Marco y Star.

 _Más y más profundo._

El rostro de Marco se desdibujaba. Todos los recuerdos de Star también lo hacían. Pero no importaba. Era él. Su alma gemela. Con o sin rostro, sabía que era él. Y estaba junto a él.

 _Más y más profundo._

Star ya no era Star. Era sólo una individualidad. Un alma. Y lo que tenía a su lado era el recuerdo de la presencia de lo que había sido su alma gemela. Aquello con lo que deseaba unirse.

 _Tocando fondo._

Era la máxima densidad de la magia. Era el poder infinito. En un mundo donde el tiempo y el espacio perdían todo sentido. Y aquel deseo de aquella presencia por estar con su alma gemela generó el milagro. El recuerdo se convirtió en un puente, y el puente conectaba con aquel que recordaba. Porque lo maravilloso del lugar sin tiempo es que todos existimos en él.

En aquel lugar, sin pasado, presente ni futuro, era también el otro lado. La presencia de lo que era Star y la presencia de lo que era Marco se encontraron una vez más.  
Ya no era un recuerdo. Era él.

Estaban juntos, una vez más.


End file.
